No Purple Hair, Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward, Skye and FitzSimmons spending time as they waited for Coulson and May to tell them of Director Fury's decision.


**Hey**,... This is what happens when I stared too much at the ID Badges of the team. Just some fun. Happy reading!

**Hofherrp**,.. Much as I love to continue the Prankster series, I really have to stop somewhere. So, **It Started With Skye**, will have to be the last one. Sorry. But don't despair. I have another to keep you amuse. And if I post this about now, please take care when eating your dinner.

Thanks for reading and reviewing: **Belle97, Hofherrp, Knightlark, missjulsey7b, plainmnmemy, AliceMcNerney, Joy Booth, silentpixiee, jellybean96, Guests and Everyone.**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own a Lamborghini or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Summary** : A light hearted moment while the team awaits Fury's decision. Or what I imagine the ending of epi 14 would be.

xox

Skye, Ward and FitzSimmons were all lying on the grassy knoll of the grounds surrounding the Hub. They lay head to head in a circle as they waited for Coulson and May to return from their meeting with Director Fury.

Initially, Ward had found the three younger members lying down in a head to head, three-prong star formation as they pointed at the clouds and came out with ridiculous description of what they are seeing. Before he could open his mouth to ask what they were doing, Skye and Fitz had each reached out and grab each of his hands. They pulled him down between them. He was protesting at first but Skye shoved a pretzel in his mouth and pointed him to a cloud that resembled Coulson's side profile.

When he raised his hand to block out the sun, Skye had simply reached inside his jacket, took out his dark glasses and waved it front of his face. Growling, Ward gave in finally.

They all had their dark glasses on as they lay on their backs as their conversations took on different turns. The subject of ID badges came up when Simmons' badge slipped from her chest to fall between hers and Skye's shoulders.

"That's a pretty photo of you Simmons." Skye told her friend. "I hope I look good when they take mine."

"You should take a look at Fitz's." Simmons reached out beside her and slipped the chain of Fitz's badge over his head to pass it to Skye.

"Hey! Watch my ears!"

"Why do you look pissed?"

Skye stared at Fitz ID badge as she asked the owner her question.

"That's because the photographer was flirting with me." Simmons replied instead.

"Ahh! That explains your smiling photo Simmons." Skye said as she waved the bio-chemist's card.

"He was old enough to be your father." Fitz grumbled as he reached over his head to retrieve his badge from Skye's hand.

"He would have been nice to you too, if he hadn't hear you say that, Leo." Simmon chastised her friend and smacked him on his chest.

"You guys made your IDs on the same day." Skye said as she move the badges away from Fitz's out stretched hands. "Isn't it weird they have hair colour rather than eye colour for identification?"

"I wonder what Agent Sitwell has on his ID." Simmons said.

They all broke out in giggles and chuckles except Ward who was just awaken from his sleep.

"Hey look, they've got your hair colour mixed up." Skye raised the badges for the two scientists to see. "Fitz is more of a blonde than your brown, Simmons."

"I'm not a blonde." Fitz protested.

"I've a picture of him looking like Goldilocks." Simmons whispered to Skye which earned her an squeal from the Hacker. "Remind me to show you one of these days."

"What's with the squealing?" Fitz asked.

"Nothing." The girls replied unison.

"Do you think, I should dye my hair some exotic colour before they make me an ID?" she paused before adding, "I am thinking of some shade of magenta or violet."

"You are colourful enough. No need for purple hair, Rookie."

"Somebody's sleep talking." Skye whispered and pointed towards Ward.

"I wasn't sleeping." He lied.

"Recharging?" Skye teased.

Ward grunted as he folded his arms across his chest and crossed his legs.

"What are you looking for Rookie?" he asked a minute later when he felt Skye's hands slipped between the lapels of his jacket.

"Your ID badge."

"What for?"

"I want to see it."

Unseen by FitzSimmons, Skye slipped her finger between the buttons of his shirt on his chest and drew small circles on his skin.

"Skye."

"Please."

Ward reached under his jacket and gave her his badge.

"Thanks Robot."

"Let me see." Simmons reached for Skye's hand to peek at Ward's ID. "Looks like the bad ass Agent that he is, don't you think?"

"Yes. The right combination of I-am-Agent-Grant-Ward-I-can-stare-you-down-with-my-glare and I-would-do-anything-to-protect-you captured in a single shot." Skye sighed. "Let it fall into the wrong hands and he might end up as a centerfold."

"Your hands you mean." Simmons playfully slap Skye's thigh.

"I think you have an infatuated Rookie, Dude." Fitz leaned over and whispered to Ward.

"Don't think I did not see your Jemma playing footsie with you at breakfast, Bro." Ward whispered back.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Skye asked.

"Nothing." the two men answered in unison.

"What's taking Mom and Dad so long?" Skye asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Skye. I'm sure Director Fury will have no objections of you becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent." Simmons squeezed her hand.

"Jemma is right, Skye." Fitz reached up and patted her shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Believe in yourself like I believe in you, Rookie." Ward told her as he inconspicuously touched his shoulders to hers.

"You guys are making me cry." Skye sniffed.

"Hey. No crying." Simmons told her with a sniffle of her own. "We've all cried too much already."

"Yes Doctor."

"I'm hungry." Fitz said to lighten the mood.

"Me too!" Skye agreed.

"Again?" Ward groaned.

"Hey. Until Dr Simmons clear me for a full solid diet, I just need something to keep me sated, ok?"

"Skye."

"Don't Ward. Stop blaming yourself ok." Skye turned her head to look at him. Although his eyes were shielded by the dark lenses, Skye could read his thoughts just by the angle of his eyebrows. She knew her SO and her secret boyfriend blamed himself for her getting shot.

"Please." Skye whispered softly with a pleading smile.

Ward responded with a slight nod after some moments.

"I need a huge sandwich." Fitz quip.

"Let's go get something to eat." Simmons suggested as she took Fitz hand to pull her up.

They all helped Skye to get on her feet. The two girls put their arms around each other shoulders as the men flanked them as they walked into the Hub.

xox

"You know that there's a protocol on fraternization, right, Coulson?"

"I do Sir."

"But?" Directory Fury studied the human four-pronged star on the grass beside the Hub.

"But to break them up would be a mistake." Coulson walked to stand next to the Director. "They will all fall apart if one of them leaves."

"But agents are expandable."

"Then why did you bring me back from the dead?"

Fury kept silent as he watched the star dissolved to form a row.

"You have seen what they will do to get Skye back, Sir. It didn't matter what she is to them. But who she is."

The Director still remain silent as he kept his eyes on the four S.H.I.E.L.D team members as they made their way into the Hub in a united row.

"You once said that the girl is a risk. But you've always known what Skye is capable of. And now, you know what she will do if you break them apart."

"Are we talking about authority again?"

"No Sir." Coulson closed his eyes for a few moments. "All I ask is for you not to break us up or take us apart. We are all she has. Please, Sir."

"You are asking too much Coulson."

"It's one of the quirks of bringing me back."

The Director shook his head and mumbled about authority before finally turning to look at his trusted Agent.

"Alright. She's in. The team stays together. There better be no hanky panky during missions. And don't get any ideas about having some wild party on that million dollar Bus!"

"Yes Sir, clearly understood. Thank you."

"Yeah." Fury grunted and threw an instruction behind his shoulder as he was walking out. "And don't have that girl go change her hair colour or do some outrageous pose just to spice up her ID badge."

"Yes Sir."

Once the Director was out of sight, Coulson put his finger to his earpiece.

"Hear that Skye? Keep to your brunette."

Coulson and May shook their heads when they heard a muttered,

"Party pooper."

**THE END**

Hope that kept you distracted for a few minutes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
